


Advanced File Systems

by mayoho



Series: Community Drabbles [7]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s06e07 Advanced Safety Features, Gen, Protective Annie Edison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point, Annie made it her job to understand and defend Abed (not that he really needed it, but it has to be nice).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advanced File Systems

The thing is, Abed does have files on human vulnerability and it’s social functions. (Or, he had. When Annie moved in with all of her scrapbooks, Troy had made worried remarks about fire hazards and Abed had gone digital. Now he has a archive backed up in an obsessive number of places.) But Annie has seen them, even critiqued them, because he does make himself vulnerable in ways Jeff couldn’t. So much of what Abed does is meticulously researched and calculated, but that doesn’t make it any less honest or the hurt when it doesn’t play out any less real.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone needs to write more about Annie and Abed being weird compulsive-information-gathering roommates! It's gotten to the point that I am re-reading my own fic, and this is not cool. 
> 
> Constructive Criticism (and really any kind of comment) is welcome.


End file.
